Richard Alpert
| Ultima= | Count=30 | Centric= | Nome=Richard Alpert | AKA=Richardus Ricardo | Attore=Nestor Carbonell | Età=Più di 170 | Nascita=1827-1837 | Luogo=Tenerife, Isole Canarie, Spagna | Professione=Agricoltore Intermediario di Jacob Consigliere del leader degli Altri | Familiari= Isabella - Moglie | Doppiatore=Francesco Prando }} Richard Alpert (conosciuto anche come Richardus e il suo nome di battesimo Ricardo) è un anziano abitante dell'Isola, essendoci arrivato nel 1867 come schiavo della Roccia Nera. Dopo esser arrivato, chiede a Jacob di renderlo immortale, e in cambio ottiene una leadership tra gli Altri come consigliere e l'unico intermediario tra Jacob e le persone che porta sull'Isola. Richard crede che anche se non riesce a uccidersi da solo, gli altri possono farlo. Appare come uno sui 30, 40 anni, sull'Isola e fuori. Richard ha più volte lasciato l'Isola per dei compiti, ritornandoci poi. Nel mondo esterno, ha monitorato John Locke nella sua infanzia, facendogli visita quando era un bambino ed all'età di 5 anni. Si è anche presentato come reclutatore per la Mittelos Bioscience, portando Juliet sull'Isola nel 2001. Dopo lo schianto del volo Ajira 316 nel 2007, Richard conduce l'uomo in nero, che lui stesso ritiene sia un risorto John Locke, presso Jacob. Ciò porta all'uccisione di Jacob da parte di Benjamin Linus, per volere dell'Uomo in nero. Dopo la morte di Jacob, Richard tenta di suicidarsi, poiché credeva che tutti gli anni trascorsi sull'Isola non avessero avuto alcun senso, dal momento che Jacob gli aveva promesso che avrebbe condiviso con lui tutto ciò che sapeva. Attraverso la capacità di Hurley di parlare con i defunti, Richard ebbe un dialogo con la sua vecchia moglie, Isabella, che gli disse che doveva impedire all'Uomo in Nero di lasciare l'isola. Dopo aver guidato un piano per distruggere il volo 316 dell'Ajira Airways con degli esplosivi, Richard tentò di negoziare con l'Uomo in Nero per acquistare Widmore e altri per nascondersi, ma fu invece proiettato violentemente in aria dal Mostro. Richard sopravvisse all'attacco e capì che ora stava invecchiando normalmente. Aiutò Miles e Frank a sistemare l'Ajira Flight 316 e lasciò l'isola per vivere nel mondo reale. Prima del naufragio della Roccia Nera Background Si conosce veramente poco sul passato di Richard eccetto che viveva a Tenerife, nelle Isole Canarie. Aveva una moglie chiamata Isabella. Richard e Isabella volevano partire per il Nuovo Mondo e costruire una famiglia. Richard imparò l'inglese per prepararsi ai suoi viaggi. 1867 Isabella muore quando Richard non riesce a portare in tempo una medicina. Nel corso del viaggio per trovare la medicina, Ricardo uccide involontariamente un medico e perciò viene arrestato. Prima della sua condanna a morte, Ricardo viene comprato come schiavo per la nave "Roccia Nera". After the Black Rock's shipwreck 1867 '' ]] The Black Rock was swept inland to the Island by a storm, toppling the statue of Taweret. After Richard awakened, he narrowly avoided death when Jonas Whitfield began killing all the slaves aboard the ship. Before Richard could be killed, The Man in Black (in the form of black smoke) appeared and killed Whitfield, along with the remainder of the crew. Richard, whom the Monster appeared to scan, was spared. Richard struggled to escape his shackles for a lengthy period of time, but ultimately failed. Not long after a sudden storm brought rainwater cascading into the brig, but despite his struggles Richard was unable to catch even a drop. . ]] A short time later, the Man in Black appeared to Richard in the form of his wife, Isabella, and later, in the form of a middle-aged black-haired man, who let Richard out of his chains in exchange for Richard's agreement to serve the Man in Black in whatever way possible. Richard left the wreckage of the Black Rock along with the Man in Black, never to return for 140 years. The Man in Black later tried to convince Richard to kill Jacob. The Man in Black enforced Richard's belief that the Island was hell, and that Jacob was the Devil, whom Richard needed to kill. The Man in Black did, however, admit that he was the Black Smoke, when Richard assumed that this was Jacob, but managed to persuade Richard to murder the so-called "Devil" anyway, despite his hesitations. He instructed him to use the knife that he subsequently handed him and advised him not to let Jacob talk to him, because "he is very persuasive". proves to Richard he is alive. ]] Richard found the remains of the statue of Taweret on the beach and approached the plinth, where Jacob assaulted him. Richard struggled and attempted to stab Jacob but was disarmed. Jacob demanded Richard tell him who gave him the knife. Richard demanded to know where his wife was. Jacob did not know her by name and asked if she had come on the ship with him, but Richard replied that she was dead. This logic irritated Jacob, who asked Richard if he had met a man dressed in black. Richard said he had, and repeated what the Man in Black had told him: that the Island was Hell and Jacob was the Devil. Jacob responded by forcibly immersing Richard in the nearby surf repeatedly until he declared that he wanted to live. Jacob then praised him for finally being sensible. Later the two sat together drying off by a fire. Jacob explained the nature of the Island to Richard by comparing it to a cork that stoppers wine in a bottle. Jacob compared the wine metaphorically to "malevolence" which could spread to the world without the cork. and becomes immortal. ]] After revealing that he has brought other people to the Island, Jacob added that he wanted people to be able to tell the difference between right and wrong without him having to explain it. Jacob subsequently offered Richard the job of representative or intermediary for him to the people whom he would bring to the Island. As compensation Richard demanded to have his wife back but Jacob confessed he couldn't do that. Richard next requested Jacob absolve him from his sins, but Jacob again said he couldn't. Richard finally requested to live forever, which Jacob said he could make happen. He reached across and touched Richard on the shoulder. With this, Richard became the first of the people who would later be known as "The Others." Afterward, Richard met the Man in Black again who realized that he had spoken with Jacob. Richard gave him a gift from Jacob, a little white rock, and the Man in Black reassured him that his offer to join his forces would always stand. Upon the Man in Black's departure, Richard buried his wife's pendant and crucifix and said goodbye to his love. 1954 do not see eye to eye regarding John Locke. ]] Richard's next chronological appearance was 87 years later, at the Others' camp in 1954. Although Richard appeared to be in charge of the Others, it is unclear (and unlikely) since it has been alluded that he serves as advisor to whoever is leader at the time. Later it was revealed that two of his subordinates from 1954, Ellie and Charles Widmore, eventually became leaders. During this time period, the US government had sent military personnel to various Pacific islands to test hydrogen bombs. One such bomb, Jughead, was brought to the Island. Richard told the soldiers to leave the Island and when they refused, the Others attacked and killed them. After burying the bodies, The Others took over their camp, weapons, clothes, tents, and other equipment. Jughead was left on the Island, undetonated. At the camp, Richard was presented with Daniel, Miles and Charlotte, who had been captured by Ellie after flashing back to 1954. Accused of being with the military, Daniel decided that it was safer to follow the misconception and responded that they were in the military but were only scientists, which Ellie doubted. Richard questioned them and eventually believed that Daniel was a scientist. When Daniel offered to disarm the bomb, Richard asked how he could trust that they weren't on a suicide mission in retaliation for killing the soldiers. Daniel's response that he loved Charlotte and would not want any harm to come to her convinced Richard, and he allowed Ellie to escort Daniel at gunpoint to the bomb. 's compass in 1954. ]] Before they left, a young Charles Widmore arrived at the camp, explaining that he was captured by people in the jungle. Widmore questioned Richard's leadership in trusting one of "them" (the military). Soon afterward, a bald man in his late-forties arrived at the camp, calling for Richard, but Widmore stopped him at gun point. Richard approached the man who introduced himself as John Locke and said that he was sent by Jacob. At this, Richard ordered Widmore to stand down. In a tent Locke showed Richard the compass Richard had given him, and explained that he knew Richard in the future, where Locke is leader of the Others. Richard was skeptical because the leader selection process which begins at a very young age and is very strict. To prove his claims, Locke said that in two years he would be born in Tustin, California, and that Richard should go visit him. Locke then asked how to leave the Island, but Richard told him this was privileged information. Locke, who heard a time flash starting, pleaded with Richard to tell him, but before a hesitant Richard could answer the time jump occurred and Locke disappeared. Incontro con John Locke Nel 1956 Richard si trovava nell’ospedale dove, poco tempo prima, John Locke era stato dato alla luce da sua madre Emily. Lo vediamo osservare il neonato, messo in incubatrice perché prematuro, da una finestra. Pochi anni dopo, Alpert va a visitare il piccolo Locke, affidato ad un orfanotrofio. L'uomo gli mette davanti una serie di oggetti: un guantone da baseball, un libro, un'ampolla contenente sabbia, una bussola, un fumetto e un coltello, dicendogli di scegliere l'articolo che sente come se gli fosse appartenuto in passato. Inizialmente, John prende la boccetta di sabbia e la bussola, compiacendo Richard ma, quando il bimbo preferisce impossessarsi del pugnale, l'uomo gli segnala di aver dato la risposta sbagliata e si allontana frettolosamente. Circa undici anni dopo, Richard contatta il professore di scienze della Cowin Heights High School per offrire a Locke la possibilità di partecipare ad un campeggio scientifico a Portland, sovvenzionato della Mittelos Laboratories, ma John rifiuta. Confrontations with DHARMA Initiative for the first time in the jungle. ]] Richard was one of the "Hostiles" present on the Island alongside the DHARMA Initiative. In 1973, a young Benjamin Linus encountered him after taking off into the jungle, searching for an apparition of his dead mother. Richard, at this time sporting long hair, was dressed in primitive clothing but had a twentieth century holster on his right hip. Richard reassured Ben and asked why he was out in the jungle alone. When Ben explained what he had seen, and that she had died off the Island, Richard was visibly interested in this development, but told him to return home. Ben, however, pleaded with Richard to let him return to the "Hostiles" with him. Considering this, the older man told him that this might be possible, but that Ben would need to be "very, very patient." thumb|left|250px|Richard approaches [[the Barracks after he thinks the truce is broken. ]] In 1974, Richard strode into the DHARMA barracks after dark, causing general panic. He placed a torch in the ground and waited, until Horace Goodspeed came to meet him. Richard accused DHARMA of breaking their truce by having killed two of his men. Sawyer told Horace that he would talk to Richard, describing him as "your buddy out there with the eyeliner". Sawyer, having been stranded in that year after Locke turned the frozen wheel, emerged from a cabin and confronted Richard. Sawyer told Richard he was not a member of the DHARMA Initiative, as Richard originally assumed, citing his knowledge of the events in 1954 as proof. The two made a deal that the truce between DHARMA and the Others would remain unbroken (Sawyer having killed two of his men, an act that, due to him being a third party reacting in self-defense, did not constitute violation of the truce) if the Initiative surrendered the body of Paul, the man killed in the confrontation between the two groups, as payment for the two deaths. thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer and Kate bring a wounded Ben to Richard. ]] In 1977, Sawyer and Kate, carrying the seriously wounded young Ben, attempted to find the Others so they could help Ben. After they were captured by the Others, Sawyer demanded that they be taken to Richard, because Ben's death would have repercussions on both the DHARMA Initiative and the Others. After telling them that Ben would remember none of this and would be "one of them" (an Other) for good after this, Richard carried Ben through the jungle and brought him into the Temple. After taking Ben back to the Others' camp, Richard was met by Charles Widmore, who berated him for bringing the boy back to camp. Richard informed Charles that it was Jacob's orders. thumb|left|250px|Richard is held at gunpoint by [[Daniel Faraday, demanding information about the bomb. ]] Short time later, Daniel Faraday infiltrated the Others' camp, threatening them with a gun and demanding to meet Ellie. Richard tried to calm him down by telling that Ellie was not present there at the moment. Upon hearing that, Daniel demanded to know where Richard had buried Jughead. Pointing his gun at Richard, Daniel told that he would count to three. Before he could do so, he was shot from behind by Ellie. Richard asked why she did it, to which Ellie replied that Daniel was threatening Richard. He then watched as Daniel revealed that he was Ellie's son, before dying from his wound. Charles Widmore then appeared with Jack and Kate as prisoners. After Ellie read Daniel's journal and had a conversation with the two, she ordered to release them despite Widmore's protests. She then asked Richard to accompany them to the Jughead. Richard, Jack, Kate, Ellie and Erik soon reached a lake, which hid the passage to the bomb underneath the water. Kate tried to go away, making Erik aim his gun at her. However, Erik was shot down by Sayid, who suddenly appeared out of the jungle. With Kate left and Sayid joined, the rest soon reached the tunnels, where the Jughead had been hidden. and Sayid that they are on their own. ]] While Sayid was working to remove the core of the Jughead to bring it to the Swan station, Richard asked Jack if he knew John Locke. He told him that Locke had marched into their camp twenty-three years ago saying he was their leader, and that he had been off the island three times now to visit Locke, but had no reason to believe that John was special. Jack told him that he knew who Locke was, and told Richard not to give up on him. The group then traveled further down the tunnels, where Richard used a hammer to break down a wall leading to a house in the Barracks. Ellie then decided that she should go into the house first, but Richard knocked her out with his gun, telling Jack and Sayid that Ellie ordered him to help them get the bomb, which he did, and that he was just protecting their leader. Richard was next seen in 1989 at the Others' camp where Ben and Charles shared a heated argument over Danielle Rousseau and her daughter Alex. thumb|left|250px|Richard talks to [[Ben shortly after the purge is complete. ]] On December 19, 1992, Richard led the Hostiles in the Purge when they slaughtered the DHARMA Initiative population with gas from their own station, the Tempest. After the gas had dissipated, he emerged from the Barracks with the other Hostiles to meet Ben, then in his late twenties, who had just returned from personally killing his father in the same way. Richard offered to go out and bring Roger's body back, but Ben coldly told him to leave the corpse where it was. The other dead members of the DHARMA Initiative were taken to a mass grave in the jungle. At some point, Ben became the leader of the group, succeeding Charles Widmore, which would evolve to become what Rousseau and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 would call "the Others." Sometime after the Purge, Richard was seen in the Barracks where the DHARMA Initiative used to reside. Richard approached Ben and informed him that the submarine was about to leave, telling Ben that he did not need to see its passenger off if he didn't want to. Ben felt he needed to, however, and went to the dock, where he saw a handcuffed Charles Widmore being exiled from the island. Incontro con Juliet Burke Dopo essersi presentato come dottor Alpert, Richard collabora con Ethan Rom per convincere Juliet a lavorare nelle strutture di ricerca della Mittelos Bioscience, che lui dichiara trovarsi vicino a Portland. Più tardi, l'uomo dirà alla dottoressa Burke che la sede della Mittelos non è esattamente a Portland. Juliet incontra nuovamente Richard ed Ethan all'air terminal della Herarat Aviation. In una sala partenze, Alpert convince la Burke a bere un bicchiere di aranciata corretta con del sonnifero, per permettere alla dottoressa di affrontare meglio il lungo viaggio verso le strutture della Mittelos. Il 22 settembre 2004, il giorno dell'incidente aereo, Richard è a Miami per filmare dal vivo Rachel, la sorella di Juliet, e suo figlio Julian in un parco. La data viene mostrata da Alpert puntando la videocamera su una copia del “Miami Journal”. Anche se l'uomo non si vede e non parla durante il collegamento, Ben (che comunica con lui tramite un auricolare) lo chiama per nome due volte e, alla fine della conversazione, gli dice di tornare sull'Isola perché avrebbero avuto degli ospiti (ovvero i superstiti del volo 815). Dopo lo schianto On September 22nd, 2004, moments after Flight 815 crashed onto the Island, Ben took Juliet to the Flame station, where Mikhail patched them through to a live broadcast of Richard filming in Miami. The broadcast showed Juliet's sister and nephew having a happy moment at a playground, with the date illustrated by Richard filming a Miami Journal newspaper header. Though Richard was not visible in the footage, Ben referred to him by name and urged him to return quickly, mentioning the possibility of new "visitors". Terza stagione (Giorni 80-90) Dopo che Locke si è introdotto in casa di Ben dopo aver rintracciato l’ubicazione di Otherville, Linus chiede a Richard di andare a prendere l’uomo di Tallahassee. Poco dopo, Alpert accompagna Ben e John nella stanza dove il padre di Locke, Anthony Cooper, è tenuto prigioniero. Dopo una settimana, a seguito dell’incapacità di John di uccidere il genitore (condizione posta da Ben affinché Locke possa seguire gli Altri durante il loro cammino), Richard gli parla in privato, spiegandogli che Linus sa che lui non riuscirà mai ad assassinare il padre e che ha fatto tutto ciò solo per metterlo in imbarazzo davanti agli Altri, in modo tale che non potessero pensare che sia una persona speciale. Durante la chiacchierata, Alpert gli comunica le proprie opinioni riguardo alla leadership di Ben, dicendogli che Linus sta perdendo tempo con la questione della fertilità degli Altri, dato che ci sono motivazioni molto più importanti da analizzare, come il perché del loro soggiorno sull’Isola. Richard aggiunge che l’uccisione di Cooper avrebbe accelerato questo processo e suggerisce a Locke di coinvolgere qualcuno nell’aiutarlo a eliminare il padre, consegnandogli il fascicolo riguardante la vita di Sawyer. Poco più di ventiquattro ore dopo, Richard chiede a Ben se avesse dovuto recarsi al Caduceo per Juliet. Linus si allarma quando Alpert dice di aver già svolto il suo compito, capendo che quindi la registrazione per la Burke è sparita. Poco dopo, Richard assiste al ritorno di Locke al campo degli Altri col cadavere del padre ed è presente quando John dichiara che Ben lo condurrà a vedere Jacob. Una volta che Ben è tornato da solo dopo aver fatto visita alla cascina di Jacob, Richard è preoccupato del fatto che Linus dichiara che Locke ha avuto un incidente durante il cammino. Quando lascia gli Altri per recarsi da Jack e gli altri superstiti e bloccarli prima che raggiungano la torre radio, Ben ordina a Richard di condurre il resto dei compagni al Tempio. Sesta stagione stava seguendo. ]]Dopo la scoperta del corpo di Locke Richard cerca di impedire a Ilana e Bram di entrare nella statua, affermando che chiedendo "cosa giace all'ombra della statua" non li rende i leader. Subito dopo, Ben esce dalla statua e chiede a Richard di entrare e parlare con Lock. Richard frustrato trascina Ben buttandolo al suolo verso il cadavere di Locke. La mattina seguente Richard vede i messaggi provenienti dal Tempio che indicano la morte di Jacob. Proprio in quel momento il nemico di Jacob, The Man In Black, esce dalla statua nella forma di Locke e gli Altri gli puntano le armi. MIB si avvicina a Richard e gli dice di essere contento di vederlo "senza le sue catene" Richard sembra realizzare chi sia veramente Locke ma MIB lo attacca e lo porta via incosciente sulle spalle verso la giungla dicendo a tutti gli Altri di essere deluso dal loro comportamento. Nella Giungla MIB lega Richard e lo appende ad un albero. In seguito lascia Richar sull'albero e in un momento esplora l'isola nella forma di fumo nero. Ritornando nella forma di Locke, MIB taglia con un machete la corda e fa scendere Richard dall'albero offrendogli dell'acqua. Dice a Richard di volere quello che ha sempre voluto: vuole che Richard vada con lui. Richard chiede perchè MIB ha preso le sembianze di Locke e risponde che Locke poteva permettergli di avvicinarsi a Jacob dato che era un candidato. Quando Richard gli chiede cosa sia un candidato MIB risponde con sarcasmo chiedendogli perchè seguiva Jacob senza sapere cosa Jacob stava seguendo e che MIB mai avrebbe mantenuto Richard all'oscuro di tutto. Mib chiede di nuovo a Richard di andare con lui e gli promette di dirgli tutto ma Richard si rifiuta. In quel momento MIB vede un misterioso bambino biondo nella giungla che espone due braccia sanguinanti ma Richard non vede il bambino. Quando il bambino sembra svanire, MIB va via dicendo a Richard che si rivedranno prima di quanto pensi. to escape with him from the Man in Black. ]] Some time later, Richard emerged from the jungle near Sawyer, who was temporarily alone while the Man in Black was chasing after the mysterious boy. Richard warned Sawyer that the man who looks like Locke wanted all of Sawyer's friends dead, and urgently asked Sawyer to accompany him to the Temple. Sawyer pointed out to Richard that he had already left the Temple and that he wanted to learn the answers that the Man in Black promised him. Before Richard could argue with Sawyer any further, he heard the approach of the Man in Black and fled back into the jungle. and Hurley, while on his way to the Black Rock. ]] Richard eventually reached the Temple at some point after the massacre by the Man in Black. Not long afterward, Richard came across Hurley and Jack in the midst of an argument about the direction of the Temple. Richard indicated that the Temple was in another direction, and Jack and Hurley followed him. Hurley, curious about Richard's agelessness, asked if he was time travelling, a cyborg, or a vampire. Richard explained that the reason for his agelessness is because Jacob gave him a gift. The three of them then arrived at the Black Rock. Richard told Jack and Hurley that he never had any intention of going to the Temple because he already went there and saw that everyone was dead. However, he did not see Jack and Hurley's friends, and guessed they might have gotten out in time. Richard entered the Black Rock, followed by Jack and Hurley. Richard stopped to examine some chains and shackles and mused that he had been on the Island for a long time and this was his first visit back to the ship. . ]] Richard started haphazardly handling some dynamite stowed in a crate, much to Hurley's distress. He tossed a stick on top of a barrel, but the dynamite did not explode. Richard explained that Jacob touched him, and ever since, Richard had been unable to die by his own hands. Because of this, Richard wanted Jack to light the fuse in order to kill him. He told Jack that his long life on the Island actually had no purpose, and lamented that Jacob had promised to share his plans with Richard, but did not do so before he died. Jack listened and lit the stick of dynamite, but instead of leaving, he sat across from Richard to have a talk. He told Richard about how the mirrors in Jacob's Lighthouse showed Jack's childhood home, and that Jacob had been watching Jack his whole life. Jack said he was not worried about the dynamite exploding because Jacob would not have invested all that time in him only to allow his and Richard's lives to end this way. As Richard watched intently, the fuse apparently extinguished itself just before reaching the dynamite. Richard declared, with a touch of sarcasm, that Jack was now the one "with all the answers," and asked where they should go next. Jack replied with a smile: "Back to where it all started." thanks to Hurley's abilities. ]] Richard, emboldened by Jack's words, joined Jack and Hurley on their return to the survivors' beach camp, where they reunited with Sun, Lapidus, Ilana, Miles, and Ben who had already gone there for safety from the Man in Black. Richard stood apart from the group (as does Ben on the opposite side) and silently watched the friends happily reunite, and Ilana's introduction to Jack and Hurley. Later on the beach, Richard was bemused by Ilana's supposition that he knew what to do next. With renewed cynicism, he told the group that the Island is Hell, and that it was time to stop listening to Jacob and to listen to someone else instead. Richard then walked off into the jungle. Upon reaching the place where he had met with the Man in Black long ago, he dug up his wife's cross pendant and then called out for the Man in Black. He shouted that his previous choice was wrong and asked if the Man in Black's offer still stood. Hurley then arrived and revealed to Richard that he had been talking to Isabella, and that he followed him from the beach with her guidance. Hurley told Richard that Isabella loved him and, although she missed him, she was meant to die. Hurley then mediated the reunion of Richard and Isabella, after which Richard emotionally thanked Hurley and put Isabella's pendant around his neck. Hesitantly, Hurley added that Isabella said Richard must stop the Man in Black from leaving the Island, or else they would "all go to hell". angrily confronts Richard about his intention to destroy the plane. ]] Along with Hurley, Richard returned to the beach camp and joined the group, much to Ilana's relief. He soon learned that the Man in Black had visited Ben and told him that he could be found on Hydra Island. Richard then announced that the group's next move must be to go to Hydra Island and blow up the Ajira plane in order to prevent the Man in Black from escaping to the outside world. Ilana retreived some dynamite from the ''Black Rock for Richard, but accidentally detonated it, killing herself. Richard then led the group back to the Black Rock for more dynamite when he noticed that Hurley had disappeared. Moments later, Hurley came running out of the ship, yelling for everyone to get down. Then, the Black Rock exploded before Richard's eyes, Hurley having lit the remaining dynamite stores. An enraged Richard demanded to know why Hurley had destroyed the ship, to which Hurley responded that he felt they should simply talk to the Man in Black. When Hurley tried to justify his actions by claiming that Jacob had told him to destroy the ship, Richard detected his lie by asking a question that only Jacob could answer (how he'd described the Island to Richard when they first met), and recognizing that Jacob would never directly tell anybody what to do. After confirming with Ben that there were still explosives at the Barracks, Richard offered to lead everyone there to continue their mission. However, Jack, Sun, and Frank all chose to follow Hurley in reasoning with the Man in Black, and Richard took only Ben and Miles, determined to complete his mission and destroy the plane. Shortly after arriving at the barracks, Richard's group was met by Charles Widmore and Zoe, who informed them that they were there by Jacob's invitation. Before any further explanation could be made, the Man in Black arrived via outrigger. Richard informed the group (quite incorrectly) that the only thing the Man in Black wanted was him. As Ben looked on, Richard went down to intercede on the group's behalf. The Man in Black arrived in his smoke form and attacked, grabbing Richard by the throat, slamming him against a tree, and then throwing him. Ben returned to the front porch of his former house and sat down in a rocking chair to pensively but outwardly nonchalantly await the Man in Black. After the Man in Black and Ben leave, Miles discovers Richard alive in the jungle beyond the barracks. Richard insists that the two of them must continue to carry out their plan and destroy Ajira Flight 316. They travel via canoe to Hydra Island, and come across Lapidus floating between the islands. After rescuing Lapidus, the three resolve to use the Ajira flight to fly off the island, rather than blowing it up. On the way to Hydra Island, Miles notices a grey hair on Richard. Richard, realizing that he is now aging, tells Miles that he realizes now that he wants to live. It is likely that Richard's sudden onset of age is due to the burning out of Jacob's ashes. As Desmond's removal of the cork at The Heart of the Island during a massive storm threatens to destroy the island, Richard helps Miles and Lapidus make repairs to the Ajira plane. They succeed in doing so and Richard, along with Kate, Lapidus, Claire, Miles, and Sawyer, lift off and escape the island, making their way for the mainland. Curiosità *Richard è stato il trentaduesimo personaggio ad avere avuto un flashback nella serie. *Richard Alpert (meglio conosciuto come Ram Dass) è il nome di un celebre psicologo e spiritualista Hindu. Nel 1963 lasciò l’Università di Harvard a causa delle sue ricerche (compiute in collaborazione con Timothy Leary, Aldous Huxley, Allen Ginsberg e altri) sulla psicocibina, s ull’LSD-25 e altri allucinogeni. Poi si recò in India,dove assunse il nome spirituale Ram Dass (Servo di Dio). Alpert scrisse delle sue esperienze in un famoso libro, ”Be here now” (1971) e fondò la Hanuman Fondation. *Damon Lindelof ha confermato che il personaggio di Alpert divideva il nome con una persona celebre. *Il collega e amico di Alpert, Aldous Huxley, scrisse un’opera letteraria intitolata “L’Isola” (1962), in cui si possono trovare molti spunti ispiratori di Lost; ad esempio Pala è il nome dell’isola utopica del libro (riferimento al Pala Ferry). *Richard è un nome di ascendenza germanica e significa “potente capo”. *Richard è l’unico Altro vivente a esser stato precedentemente membro degli Ostili. *Richard è l’unico Altro ad esser stato fuori dall’Isola il giorno dell’incidente aereo. *Nel commento audio dell’episodio “L’uomo di Tallahassee” Richard viene descritto come una persona che non è interessata al comando sugli Altri,pur avendo grande influenza. Il suo compito, molto delicato, è quello di trovare e selezionare un leader. Si può fare un parallelismo tra la sua mansione e l’incarico del Panchen Lama, che deve scegliere il Dalai Lama. E’ come se Richard e Ben si controllassero l’un l’altro per impedire che uno dei due abbia troppo potere; per cui la loro è una relazione equilibrata,dato che sono alleati in un certo senso. *In “Il mondo degli Altri”,contenuto speciale della edizione DVD della terza serie di Lost, Richard viene descritto come il numero due di Ben, il suo consigliere. *Il commento audio dell’episodio “L’uomo dietro le quinte” ha confermato che la battuta pronunciata da Ben a Richard (“È un regalo di compleanno. Te li ricordi i compleanni?”) è stata intenzionalmente scritta in modo ambiguo. *Mark Alpert è il nome di uno scrittore autore de "l'ultima equazione", tratta dalla teoria unitaria dei campi di Albert Einstein a cui si ispirano i viaggi nel tempo spiegati da Daniel Faraday in "costanti e variabili". Domande senza risposta *Perché lui e il resto degli Altri non si sposta nel tempo? *Come riesce ad andare e venire dall'Isola? *E' ancora vivo? *Perché Richard nel 2004 non ricorda di aver già conosciuto alcuni dei losties nel 1977? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Ben Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Juliet Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Locke Categoria:Richard